


What You Want

by Penndragon27



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Angst, Bottom Merlin (Merlin), First Time, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining Arthur, Riding, Smut, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27/pseuds/Penndragon27
Summary: Arthur is angry and frustrated, but Merlin knows how to make him feel better





	What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 7, AU Day <3

The door slammed behind Arthur as he entered his dorm room and Merlin looked up from his book.

“You okay?”

Arthur started to pace, trying to focus on the anger rather than the hurt so as to stop the tears from falling. He did not want to cry. He would not cry over his father.

“I don’t want to go to Oxford.”

Merlin sat up on his bed, book forgotten.

“So don’t go to Oxford.”

Arthur scoffed. “Tell that to my father. He has it all planned out. I mean, really, Oxford? Could he be more stereotypical?”

“Well, where do you want to go?”

Arthur didn’t answer, not sure how to explain that he didn’t really care where he went so long as it was near Merlin. Maybe he would consider going to Oxford if Merlin was, too, but Merlin had no interest in going somewhere so stuffy.

“I don’t know,” he said. Merlin frowned as Arthur sank onto his bed, face in his hands. “I do know I want more choices than Oxford.”

“What if you don’t get in? Maybe then he’ll let you go somewhere else?”

“Please, he’d just call in a favour or threaten someone. He’s not great at taking no for an answer.”

“Oxford is a nice school,” Merlin tried and Arthur gave a sharp laugh, slightly hysterical in his attempt to hold back a sob.

“I know it is, but if I can’t even convince my father to let me go to another university, how can I explain that I don’t want to follow in his footsteps or that I don’t want to marry some uppity girl who’s the daughter of a potential partner or whatever, I just want-”

Arthur broke off and the tears finally started to fall. Merlin moved forward, sitting next to Arthur and wrapping his arms around him, stroking the soft hair as Arthur cried into his chest.

“Sshh,” Merlin soothed. “It’ll be okay. We’ll figure it out. You can marry whoever you want when you’re older. You will become your own man and he can’t do anything about it.”

Arthur’s sobs quieted and he didn’t know how to explain that he wanted to marry _Merlin._ Wanted to hold him like this forever, safe in those lean arms and fingers running through his hair, soothing words whispered in his ears.

“I want-” he couldn’t finish and Merlin pulled back so they could look in each other’s eyes.

“What do you want, Arthur? Tell me.”

Arthur wanted to speak, but he couldn’t. Instead he tried to put all his feelings, all his love and desire into his gaze, hoping to convey even half of it to his friend.

Merlin’s lips fell apart in a soft gasp and Arthur saw the moment of realization pass across his face. He waited for Merlin to jump back in disgust, for him to politely turn him down, for things to become painfully awkward between them.

Instead, Merlin slowly leaned forward, as though afraid Arthur would pull away, but Arthur wasn’t going anywhere. He tilted his head to meet Merlin in the middle, their lips colliding in a clumsy first kiss that would always be Arthur’s favourite, even though there would be many kisses after.

After so long spent pining, Arthur couldn’t hold back and immediately opened his mouth, pushing his tongue against Merlin’s in a tentative yet eager dance.

It was like a damn had broken and Arthur’s hands immediately went to the buttons on Merlin’s shirt, undoing them with fumbling but determined fingers. He had a brief moment of hesitation, that maybe Merlin wouldn’t want to, but then his own shirt was being unbuttoned, just as desperate as he was.

Merlin shoved Arthur’s shirt off, but Arthur was too busy eagerly running his hands over Merlin’s newly exposed skin to finish his task, savouring this moment in case it was the first and last of its kind.

Merlin pulled away from Arthur’s lips to kiss away the tears that were finally slowing down. Merlin’s hands found his chest, pushing gently until Arthur was lying back on his bed, Merlin on top of him.

He felt Merlin’s lips move from his face to his chest to a nipple, sucking at it softly until Arthur gave a loud moan of pleasure. Merlin pulled back with a devious smile.

“Careful, Arthur. Don’t want anyone to hear you.”

Arthur glared at him, but it fell quickly as Merlin’s mouth went lower and lower down his body until he reached his waistband.

“Can I?” Merlin’s voice was so soft and tentative Arthur had to grab onto his hair to ground himself and remind him this was all real.

“Please,” he whispered. Merlin gave a grateful smile and undid his pants, pulling Arthur’s flushed erection free.

Merlin took a moment to look at it, almost in awe, before poking out his tongue to lick the slit. Arthur gasped and bucked his hips forward in search of more.

Thankfully, Merlin wasn’t teasing tonight. He took the head carefully into his mouth and sucked, making Arthur bite his lip hard to hold back his moans. It became more difficult as Merlin’s mouth went lower and lower, until all of Arthur’s cock was encased in that wet heat.

“Oh my god, Merlin,” Arthur’s voice was weak, too much energy being spent on not fucking Merlin’s mouth furiously. Apparently he didn’t need to, though, because as soon as Merlin adjusted to the feeling he began bobbing his head enthusiastically and Arthur’s eyes were rolling back in pleasure.

Arthur let his head fall back against his pillow, his fingers tightening in Merlin’s hair as his beautiful, wonderful, sinful mouth worked over his length and Arthur wished he could stay here forever in utter bliss.

All to soon he felt his balls draw up as he neared his peak.

“Close…” he managed to get out as Merlin moved faster and faster and Arthur was just about to come-

And then it was gone, the cool air hitting his wet, still achingly hard cock. He snapped his head up to look at a very smug Merlin.

“What are you doing?”

And then he saw that Merlin’s hands had been hard at work, reaching behind him to where his pants were pulled down and thrusting into his hole. Arthur’s erection was practically weeping with desire.

“Want-” Merlin broke off as his finger reached somewhere deep inside him and his own erection practically throbbed. “Want you inside me.”

“Fuck,” Arthur breathed and Merlin winked, managing to look slightly arrogant despite being flushed and panting. Arthur quickly made to sit up so he could fuck Merlin into the mattress, but Merlin put a hand on his chest to hold him back.

“Lie down. I-” he gave a moan as his fingers moved faster and Arthur licked his lips at the precum dribbling out of his cock.

“I want to do this for you,” Merlin finally gasped and Arthur had to exercise extreme control not to blow his load right then and there.

“I won’t last long,” Arthur warned and Merlin shook his head, finally removing his fingers before frowning at the loss.

“Neither will I.”

Arthur watched as Merlin took his pants off fully before grabbing a condom from somewhere on his desk, tearing it open impatiently and rolling it onto Arthur. Soon he was hovering over Arthur’s cock and Arthur put his hands on Merlin’s hips and squeezed tightly both for support and in the selfish hope that he might leave marks.

Merlin’s hands rested on Arthur’s stomach as he slowly sank down, his shirt still partly on and hanging off one shoulder, making him look entirely too beautiful to be real.

The feeling of finally being inside Merlin was more than Arthur had ever dreamed of, tight and warm and soft… He couldn’t hold back the groan as he moved his hands to Merlin’s cheeks, pulling them apart to help guide him down and handprints on the smooth, pale skin.

“Oh fuck, Arthur,” Merlin rolled his head back, eyes hooded in pleasure as he rose up slightly before dropping back down, taking Arthur up to the root.

“Oh, sweet fuck,” Arthur stated eloquently, brain becoming utter mush at the wonderful feeling. He felt Merlin shift slightly to adjust and then he must’ve brushed Merlin’s prostate because he suddenly froze on top of him, eyes going wide and jaw dropping in shock. Unable to resist, Arthur thrusted upwards to hit the spot again and merlin fucking _keened_ at the feeling, the high-pitched noise easily the sexiest thing Arthur had ever heard in his life.

After that, Merlin couldn’t hold himself back anymore, bouncing up and down on Arthur’s cock eagerly, aiming right at that small bundles of nerves as he sought his pleasure. On every downward motion Merlin would clench around him and Arthur’s vision briefly whited out.

As much as he loved Merlin working so hard to bring them both off, he wanted to do more and began bucking his hips to meet Merlin’s movements, helping him reach deeper inside of him and Arthur became mesmerized with watching Merlin’s cock, swollen and red, bounce and hit his chest, practically dripping with desperation.

Then Merlin’s head turned slightly, lengthening his necks and making his collarbones all the more prominent and Arthur’s mouth practically watered.

He sat up, Merlin still riding him furiously, and latched his mouth onto the closest skin available, right below Merlin’s ear, and set to work marking it with as many bruises as he could manage, not caring that they were too high up for Merlin to cover with a shirt. He wanted everyone to see and to know that Merlin was _his_ and his alone.

“I’m so close,” Merlin’s voice was high and breathless and Arthur knew he wasn’t going to last much longer either. With a smooth movement he flipped them around so Merlin’s back was on the bed and he held Merlin’s knees to his chest so he could fuck into him hard and fast, aiming for his prostate with a fierce precision.

“Holy fuck, Arthur,” each syllable was punched out of him as Arthur brought them both closer and closer to release and soon Merlin’s nails were digging into his back, probably leaving marks and that thought as well as the wrecked, loving, beautiful look Merlin was giving him sent Arthur over the edge as he gave one last thrust before emptying his load into the condom, inside Merlin.

Merlin whimpered at the feeling and Arthur leaned forward to suck Merlin’s nipple into his mouth, letting his teeth graze slightly and then Merlin shuddered underneath him, his release spraying across their stomachs and sticking them together.

Arthur’s breathing was heavy as he tried to collect his thoughts and recover from everything.

“Oh my god,” he said and Merlin squirmed underneath him, creating friction around his oversensitive dick. He carefully pulled out, stomach clenching at the slight wince Merlin gave at the feeling.

“Are you okay?”

Merlin gave a dopey smile. “I’m brilliant. Definitely be sore tomorrow, though.”

Arthur smiled back before flopping beside him, pulling off the condom and tossing it in the vague direction of the trash.

He felt Merlin shift slightly next to him and put an arm around him, pulling him close.

“Stay here tonight,” Arthur mumbled into his shoulder. Merlin finally relaxed and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“Of course.”

Arthur smiled, eyes closing as he felt sleep overtake him.

“I love you,” he thought he said, unsure if it was a dream.

“I love you, too,” Merlin whispered back.

His last thought before unconsciousness was that _this,_ right here, was exactly what he wanted.


End file.
